1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular light emitting diode connector, and more particularly to a connector having an outer case provided with grasp sections and an inner case provided with protuberances. The inner case is inserted and secured in a compartment of the outer case for connection of light emitting diodes and a vehicular light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many vehicular lighting systems on the market, in particular to a newly invented LED lighting which provides a bright light and consumes less power.
However, each light emitting diode has a unique design and is not compatible with a traditional vehicular light.